Electronic marketplace providers may choose to provide particular user experiences, e.g., in a browser or mobile application environment, where customers may procure items within a shortened delivery period (e.g., two hours, four hours, one hour, etc.). In some cases, a seller may require that a customer commit to some threshold purchase, e.g. a minimum dollar amount, product count, or weight, before the order may be concluded. Current techniques prompt the user to add items to a shopping cart, and then require the user to return to search results, browsing lists or other item detail pages in order to select additional items in order to meet the threshold. As a result, the user is directed away from the page or screen presenting their cart. This redirection after one or more items have already been placed in the cart can create confusion and anxiety for the user, creating uncertainty as to where they are in the user experience or how they can navigate through the process to confirm a threshold has been met, and a purchase completed. The customer may become exasperated with the time-consuming nature of the process and may abandon his shopping cart. Thus, current techniques can lead to frustration for the customer resulting in a loss of revenue for the electronic marketplace provider. Embodiments of the invention discussed herein address these and other problems, individually and collectively.